eadem sidus
by the-mighty-pen325
Summary: There are things about both of them that are long settled. Princess, Godkiller, Wonder Woman. Prince, God of Thunder, Avenger. What they are to each other, however, is in constant motion. (Or, Diana and Thor, through the ages.)
1. πρώτα

For Niamh. Happy birthday!

* * *

" _I feel like part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star." -Emery Allen_

* * *

 **i. πρώτα**

* * *

Diana is awoken to the news of visitors.

"Visitors?" She asks.

Themyscira has no visitors. Visitors in stories are always men, and there can be no men on Themyscira.

And yet. There are visitors coming.

"Coming from where, Mother?"

"Far away," She answers.

"The world of Men?"

Her mother frowns, as if the question has displeased her. Perhaps it has. "No. Another world."

Another realm, Diana will learn later, but for now, she is a child, with a child's questions.

"They are gods," Antiope whispers to her, as they make the walk from Mother's rooms, "of a sort."

The gods are all dead. Ares killed them. Even Diana knows _that_. "But-"

" _Antiope_ ," Mother scolds, in the way that only Mother can.

"She should know the truth," Antiope shoots back. "About this. About who they are."

 _They_ are the royal family from a place called Asgard. It is as paradise-like as Themyscira, but bigger. More advanced in ways that even the far away World of Men has not caught up with yet. And they are gods, but not in the same way of the ones that Diana knows. Neither Mother nor Antiope tells her the difference, only that there is one.

They wait for their guests on the training grounds, Mother's arm around her shoulders and Antiope at her back. Diana frowns-are their visitors not coming from the sea? Why are they waiting here, in the mountains? Oh, can these gods _fly_ -

As if the thought has summoned them, they arrive in a blinding swirl of light and color and sound. Diana yelps, leaning closer to her mother. Antiope makes a noise of exasperation.

"Heimdall," she mutters, "always showing off."

The noise and light vanish as soon as they had appeared, leaving a group of people in its place.

 _A man!_ Diana thinks, delighted. _And boys!_

There is a woman, also, who is as regal and beautiful as Mother. It is the woman who steps forward first, to grip Mother's arms with familiarity.

"Hippolyta," she says, in a warm voice. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"And you, Frigga," Mother answers. "Themyscira is happy to welcome you and your family."

One of the boys-a boy, a real live _boy_ , who looks her age!-darts forward. He is golden in the same way his mother is and smiles widely enough to nearly split his face in half. Diana likes him immediately.

"Hello!" He says. "I am Thor!"

The man and the other boy, pale and dark-haired, move forward together at a much slower pace. Frigga draws the other boy against her free side and runs her hand through his hair in a gesture Diana recognizes as one of comfort. That seems to relax him, a little, and he offers them a much smaller smile than his brother.

"I am Loki, of Asgard," he says, much more formal than the other boy's sunny greeting.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira," she says, matching his greeting with her own. But the other boy's smile has not dimmed, and she cannot stop herself from adding, "and you are the first boys I've ever met!" At this, she turns her attention to the man. He is older than anyone she's ever seen, and imposing, with a golden eye patch that Diana badly wants to examine. "And you are the first man!"

The man smiles then and it softens his entire face. "I consider it an honor, Princess."

He lifts his head to give Mother a more serious look. "Queen Hippolyta."

"Allfather," she replies, all earlier warmth evaporated.

Diana does not have time to puzzle her mother's sudden change in demeanor, because Thor has launched himself forward to take hold of her hand.

"Will you show us the island?" He asks. "Mother says there are coves and caves for exploring and-"

"-a vast library of all of Midgard's languages," Loki cuts in, in a much more restrained voice.

Diana likes the coves, caves, _and_ the library. How wonderful!

"Mother, may I?" She asks, practically vibrating with excitement. Boys! Her own age! Who are friendly, and seem to like her already, as she likes them-

"Antiope will go with you," Mother says.

Her aunt is never anything other than fun, so it is no hardship to nod. She takes each boy by the hand and they set off, Antiope at their backs.

* * *

Mother warns her, three days in, to be careful with the princes.

"Careful?" Diana asks. "Careful how?"

"Boys are fickle," she says, running a brush through Diana's hair, "they cannot stand the thought of one being preferred over the other. Especially boys as different as Thor and Loki of Asgard."

Personally, Diana thinks Mother is being ridiculous. She likes them both very much, for very different reasons-it is hardly a question of favorites!

Thor is all smiles, gentle despite the strength that seems out of place for a boy his size, and funny, very funny. Loki, on the other hand, is cautious and quiet, but with a wit at least as sharp as Menalippe's. Thor has been more than happy to spar with her-even though he is admittedly much better trained than she is, where Loki has seemed most comfortable pouring over the tomes in the library, though he seemed very disappointed at the lack of spellbooks to be found within. But they are neither of them entirely what the other lacks-Thor is far from stupid, no matter what his cheerful manner implies, and Loki is certainly not weak, for all that he remains pale after hours in the sun.

What puzzles her about them the most is their relationship. One minute they are the best of friends, laughing together as they race each other down the beach, and then Thor is grunting, tripping over a smirking Loki's foot and nearly cracking his head open on a nearby rock.

This, Thor assures her, is not out of the ordinary for Loki. And that his head is quite sturdy. Diana really should have been there for the time Loki turned himself into a snake, tricked Thor into picking him up, and then stabbed him! It was quite amusing!

Despite this, it startles her. Their small cruelties and kindnesses to each other.

Antiope's mouth twists when she says as much.

"Having a sibling is not always an easy thing, Diana," she admits, as they stand watching Thor try his best to keep up with Venilia in the practice arena. "No one will ever know you as they do. But no one can ever hurt you as much, either."

She thinks about this, watching Loki shrink further and further into the shadows as Thor triumphs, more golden than ever in the afternoon sunlight. Thinks about it again when Mother drifts over, draping her arm around Diana's shoulders and placing herself between her and Antiope.

But then Frigga appears and Loki brightens. Thor does, too, but it is not until Odin-the Allfather, Mother calls him, with mistrust in her voice-begins to clap that he truly _shines_ , bright and brilliant and almost painful to look at.

Diana has never had to compete to be someone's favorite before. She is the only child on the island, after all.

Still. She likes both brothers, the light and the dark, in equal amounts. Mother is silly to worry.

* * *

Thor will not stop _giggling_ , even as Diana shushes him. Loki rolls his eyes at both of them, but follows along willingly enough through the winding halls.

"I still do not see _why_ we have to creep around the palace like this," Loki complains. "You are the princess, Diana, how can they forbid you anything?"

"It is not...forbidden," Diana answers. "But Mother does not like my interest in it."

"In what?" Loki presses. "I thought we had already seen all the _wonders_ of Themyscira."

Diana frowns at his dismissive tone. She has lived here all her life and _still_ does not think she has truly seen all the beauty and majesty the island has to offer. Thor throws an arm around Loki's shoulders, ignoring his brother's squawk of protest.

"Ignore him, Diana," he says, "Loki just doesn't like being woken up."

Accepting his explanation-and Loki's embarrassed scowl that confirms Thor's words-she continues to lead them until they have reached the courtyard, nestled deeply within the palace.

Hestia's Lasso glows faintly in the dim moonlight. It draws Loki's attention, while she watches Thor drift to the Gauntlets of Submission. He lifts a hand to touch them and winces when she snatches his wrist.

"You'll leave fingerprints," she scolds, lightly.

Thor smiles, apologetic and not, all at once. "What are they?"

"The Gauntlets of Submission," Diana answers. "And that is the Lasso of Hestia. Gifts from the gods for the mightiest of the Amazons to use against Ares."

"I thought your gods were all dead," Loki says, sounding smug. "Isn't Ares also a god?"

"Aren't you?" Diana fires back.

Loki smirks, sharp and fierce, and for the first time, she likes him a little less than Thor. "I am."

"Of what?" She asks, because she may not be a god, but she is an Amazon. And Amazons are not afraid of little boys, be they god or otherwise.

Loki's smirk grows. "Mischief."

And with a dramatic _snap_ he vanishes, leaving Diana gaping and Thor grumbling softly under his breath.

"He _really_ doesn't like being woken up," Thor says. "Will you forgive him his mood?"

Diana fidgets-she has never really had to _forgive_ anyone anything, either. The other Amazons are all kind to her, Mother and Antiope protective, and they are the first beings her age she has met, the first ones who have ever even begun to irritate her. But looking at Thor's honest, open face, she finds that she can. For him, at least.

"I will," she promises. "Besides, it is his loss. He did not even get to see the Godkiller."

Thor's face lights up in interest. "The Godkiller? What is that?" She points him towards the sword, where it rests in its golden cradle. Thor examines it, eyes wide with interest. "It is wonderfully made! Who would wield it?"

 _Only the strongest among us ever could_. _And that is not you, Diana._

"Me," she says, quietly. It is something she has never dared admit aloud before. Mother has already made her thoughts on the matter very clear, after all. But there is something about the sword that calls to her. That is _hers_ in a way she knows, deep in her bones.

Thor's hearing is as good as her own, and the way he's watching her makes it clear that he has heard her quiet response. "Yes," he agrees. "I think you will."

And then he's grabbing both of her hands, pulling her into a spin that she is helpless to resist. "And I shall fight beside you! We will be the mightiest warriors in history!"

She laughs and he does too, young and happy in the moonlight, not knowing that Thor is right.

* * *

For all the time she has been spending with Thor and Loki, it is not until the Asgardians have been on island for nearly a week that she truly speaks to Frigga.

(The Allfather remains standoffish, though whether that his choice or her mother's, Diana is not certain.)

Still. Frigga finds her in the gardens, trying and failing to pay attention to her lessons. Mother had asked Antiope to keep the princes entertained so that Diana can focus-but whether they are there or not, lessons about Socrates in the original Greek are _far_ less interesting than the prospect of standing on Thor's shoulders to pluck apples from the trees, or arguing with Loki whether magic was fair to use in a battle (Loki says it is, of course it is, while Diana thinks it's only fair if the _other_ person can use magic too).

"Oh, Lady Frigga!" Egeria blurts while Diana is in the middle of reciting the second paradox. "Are you lost?"

"No," the Asgardian Queen answers, something of both Loki's mischief and Thor's kindness in her smile. "I have actually come to rob you of your charge."

Diana shuts her book with a _snap_ , even as Egeria frets. "Diana? But Queen Hippolyta-"

"-has given me permission to escort the princess to her next lesson in the stables," Frigga interrupts. "I wanted to make the most of my sons being effectively distracted for once."

"Egeria, if Mother said it was alright-" Diana wheedles.

Her tutor sighs. "Fine. Who am I to deny a queen?"

They walk quietly for a moment, and Frigga, for all her height, takes extra care not to out-pace Diana. Even Mother and Antiope forget to do that, sometimes, and Diana likes her all the better for it.

"I hope the boys have not been too overwhelming for you," Frigga says as they loop their way through Themysciria's winding streets.

"No," Diana promises. "They are wonderful!"

Frigga laughs, lightly. "I am glad to see their regard is reciprocated."

Diana beams, pleased. She is so glad they came to Themyscira! It is a novel thing, to have friends her own age, who do not coddle or scold her. But that is something she has been wondering: why have they come to the island at all?

The older woman looks thoughtful at Diana's question. "I suppose it is all my fault. I have been feeling sentimental lately and Themyscira is where I spent some of my happiest days as a child."

Diana stops stock still. "You are an Amazon!" She cries, suddenly certain of it. Oh, it all makes sense-why Mother likes her so much better than the Allfather, why Thor and Loki are so strong and so quick-minded-

Frigga's hand, gentle on her shoulder, pulls her from her thoughts. "No, Diana. Though I am honored that you think so."

"Oh," Diana murmurs.

"My mother was a Valkyrie. Asgard's version of the Amazons, in a way. She had heard of your people and brought me to visit. I was not a warrior in the same way she was, but your mother and aunt made me feel welcome all the same. I wanted Thor and Loki to have the same experience." At this, she offers Diana a warm smile. "And I think that they have. I have you to thank for that."

Diana blushes, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "It is not hard to be kind," she murmurs.

Frigga's smile is soft now, and she tucks a piece of hair beind Diana's ear. "No," she agrees. "It is not."

Even though Frigga is more Mother's age than her own, Diana thinks she may have made another friend in the royal house of Asgard.

* * *

They stay for another week, during which Thor manages to break a very old, very expensive vase, Loki somehow turns three chickens into wolves, and the Allfather speaks all of four words to Diana.

(Those four words are "they went that way", as she and Egeria try to track down Loki and the chicken-turned-wolves before Mother finds out what has happened.

Mother finds out, of course.

Loki and Thor-though it should be noted that Thor seems _slightly_ more worried than Loki-fret that she is truly upset with them, that they have cost themselves the friendship of the Amazons. But Diana sees the twitch at the corner of Mother's mouth and knows she is more amused than angry.)

Still. The time comes for the royal family of Asgard to return to their home. Diana is sad. No, she is more than sad, she is _heartbroken_ , because in these two short weeks she has had friends, real, true friends, and now she will go back to being the only child on the island. The little princess, the only one who grows and changes while the other Amazons remain the same as ever.

"Safe travels to you all," Mother says, as regal and composed as ever.

"Thank you again for allowing us to visit," replies Frigga, squeezing Hippolyta's hands.

The Allfather stands as a silent sentinel behind his wife, one hand on each of his son's shoulders. Thor is-oh, Thor is _crying_ , try as he may to hide it-and Loki's face is drawn and sad. Diana knows she is a princess, knows that Mother wants her to be composed and regal, like her, but she is also a _child_.

So she does not stop herself from darting forward, throwing her arms around both Thor and Loki's necks.

"I will miss you very much," she whispers.

"I miss you already," Thor whispers back.

Loki makes an aggravated noise. "That is not even _possible_ , Thor, Diana is right here."

"Yes it is!" Thor retorts, and she can make out the sound of him hitting Loki's shoulder with his free hand. Despite her tears, Diana cannot help but smile a little at their teasing, even now. But Thor's face turns ruddy-he apparently is _not_ teasing, and does not appreciate Loki doing so.

Loki, of course, seems to have expected this and says, again, "No."

"Yes!"

" _No_."

"Yes-"

Diana blinks at the sudden rumble of thunder above them. The sky has been cloudless all morning-where had that come from?

"Thor," the Allfather says, with something like warning in his voice. "Control yourself."

Thor's shoulders droop and the sound of thunder fades.

"I am sorry that we must leave," Frigga is saying to Mother, as if the sudden appearance of thunderclouds is nothing out of the ordinary, "though perhaps we can persuade you and Diana to consider a visit to Asgard?"

Diana, Thor, and Loki's heads all whip towards Hippolyta, who looks distinctly annoyed.

"Frigga, while the offer is appreciated, you know that we cannot leave Themyscira. I am the Queen of the Amazons, I cannot leave my people-"

"Oh, I think it would do you and Diana good to go," Antiope interrupts. "Themyscira is well-guarded. Besides, it is not as if Asgard is a dangerous place, if memory serves."

"Asgard is very safe!" Thor chimes in, one arm tucked securely around both Diana and Loki's shoulders. "The safest place in all the Nine Realms!"

Diana opens her mouth to ask what the Nine Realms are, but then the Allfather is speaking, startling her into silence. "It would be a great honor to host you both, Hippolyta. And it would give us the opportunity to repay you for your hospitality the past two weeks."

They all fall silent as the two rulers-King and Queen, Amazon and Asgardian-stare at each other. Diana holds her breath, one hand fisted in the back of Thor's shirt and the other clenched at her own hip.

 _Please, Mother, please_ , she thinks. _It is not the World of Men, it is safe, it is somewhere_ _ **new**_ _-_

"Thank you for the generous invitation, Allfather," Mother finally says, though her face looks anything _but_ gracious. "We will...consider it."

It is not an outright _yes_ but neither is an outright _no_. And that gives Diana hope.

"I am glad," Frigga says. "I have a gift for Diana that will make it easier for us to know when you have made your decision."

Diana releases her grip on Thor as Frigga beckons her forward. She pulls a small box-intricately carved and glittering gold in the mid-morning sun-from the pocket of her cloak.

"I enchanted it myself," Frigga explains. "It will allow you to send letters to us, if you so wish. Its twin will be in my rooms in Asgard."

"Oh," Diana breathes. "Oh, thank you!"

Frigga accepts her hug warmly, stroking a hand through Diana's hair as she does so. "As you said, Diana of Themyscira. It is not hard to be kind."

Diana smiles and clutches her new treasure close to her chest.

"It is time," the Allfather says. "We should not keep Heimdall waiting."

Diana hugs Frigga once more, then Loki-who only squirms slightly in her grip before relaxing.

"I left one of the chickens as a wolf," he mutters. "Take care of him, won't you?"

She nods solemnly. "He will be my dearest companion. Thank you, Loki."

"I didn't do it for you. It took too much effort to turn them all back," he insists, but she sees the pleased quirk of his lips when she steps back.

Thor hugs her so hard her ribs ache, but she cannot bring herself to mind. "Keep training," he whispers, "no matter what your mother says."

"I will," she whispers. "Try to keep Loki out of trouble. And do not pick up anymore snakes!"

Thor laughs, squeezing her again, before releasing her.

She wipes the few lingering tears away before facing the Allfather. She wants to hug him, too, despite the fact that they have barely spoken, but she does not think Mother will approve. And she is too wary of doing anything that might make her choose _not_ to go to Asgard, when the time comes. So instead she offers him some semblance of a curtsey-Egeria would be proud that she remembered her manners-and relaxes a little when he smiles.

"Safe travels to you, Allfather," she says.

"Thank you, Diana," he answers. "I look forward to seeing you again."

She gasps at the sudden blur of light and sound surrounds the family. Mother's hand is abruptly-and firmly-on her shoulder, anchoring her to the earth.

"Goodbye Diana!" Thor crows and then-

And then they are gone.

Diana clutches her gift closer to her and tries not to cry.

Mother says nothing, but steers her back down the hill with a gentle hand. Antiope wraps an arm around her as soon as she as able.

"You will see them again," she murmurs. "Someday."

Diana hopes that 'someday' is very soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** LISTEN. This was just supposed to be a cute one-shot of Diana and Thor being wonderful and falling in love ok? And then my goblin brain was like "what about THIS" and thus, it turned into a (hopefully) 6 part thing that's going to go all the way across the emotional spectrum and like 3 different planets/historical eras. I hate me too, don't worry.

Also I know Diana's age per movie canon (around 700ish at the time of the events of Wonder Woman) and Thor's age per Infinity War (1500? Let this man REST) don't line up for them to be kids at the same time, even with weird demi-god/immortal aging but we're just going to IGNORE THAT.


	2. anarr

(I'M BACK. Sometimes the muse just appears, you know?

Also, for this chapter, I should note that everyone's roughly the Asgardian or Amazonian equivalent of teenagers, ok? I'd put Diana and Loki at about 15, Sif, Fandral, and Thor at 16, Volstagg at 18, and Hogun at 19. Just for reference-they're not their adult selves yet, not by a long-shot.)

* * *

 **ii. anarr**

* * *

Diana's newest letter comes on a bright, beautiful morning on Asgard, as they always seem to do.

Though it has been the better part of a few hundred years since they've seen each other-time does not pass the same for them as it does for Midigard's mortals, and it seems Amazons are much the same-Thor remains as eager as ever to hear from his far-away friend. Loki is too, though he will never admit it. Thor cannot understand why his brother tries to remain so aloof when it is clear to him that he feels so deeply-his joy, his anger, his sadness-but he supposes that might be entirely the problem. That Loki fears that if he were to reveal his true self to others, they will see the weak spots in his armor of trickster and prince.

Thor feels no such compulsion. When he is happy, he is happy. When he is sad, he is sad. And when he is angry-well, there have been more than a few thunderstorms that have rattled Odin's Hall in recent years.

But this morning, the sun is bright, the sky clear, and there is a letter from Diana in his mother's hand.

"What does she say, Mother?" Thor asks, slightly breathless as he struggles to keep Volstagg from pummelling him on the training ground.

Mother's smile is sly, a gentler copy of Loki's.

"It seems we will soon have two guests coming to Asgard," she says. "If Heimdall is willing to collect them."

Volstagg's fist catches him in the stomach, knocking the remaining breath from his lungs, but Thor cannot bring himself to mind. With such glad tidings, nothing could ruin the day.

"My apologies," Volstagg says, though his ruddy face is pulled in a wide smile.

"Cheater!" Crows Fandral from the sidelines. "You know such news of his Princess would distract him!"

"She is not _my_ Princess," Thor grumbles, rubbing his stomach. "And she would not appreciate you saying such a thing."

"Ah, so the lovely lady of The-my-sciria-"

" _Themyscira_ -"

"-is not yet claimed?" Fandral finishes, stroking his newly grown in mustache with a leer. His statement is as ridiculous as his appearance; they'd all been children when they met, and while older now, were still _years_ away from true adulthood. Whatever romantic notions Fandral and Volstagg have about their friendship could not be more misplaced.

It also does not help that Fandral has been gloating for _weeks_ about being able to grow facial first out of all of them, for all that it is a sad, thin, limp attempt compared to the grown Warriors of Asgard. Loki has often likened it to the wispy pelt of a bilgesnipe. Presently, Thor is inclined to agree with him.

Fandral's preening is abruptly cut off by a swift smack to the head. He whirls around, reading to tell the offender off, only to stop dead at the glare he receives.

"Princess Diana is not some prize you can lay _claim_ to, Fandral," says Sif, looking deadly serious-and deadly overall-in the morning sunshine. "She is a person, with her own free will."

"And hopefully with better taste than to be taken in by such a peacock," adds Hogun with a rare smile.

Fandral splutters in offense, Volstagg booms his usual laugh, and Thor lopes over to his mother's side. "Have you told Loki?"

"I thought we might do the honors together."

The walk to Loki's chambers is short and made shorter still by his excitement. Mother trails along after him, smiling good-naturedly. He raps on the door, too eager to do so in the quiet manner his brother prefers. This, of course, means he has to knock three more times, until finally he manages a much more gentle _thump_ against the door. Loki finally emerges, rolling his eyes.

"I should have known," he drawls. "Is there something you need besides ruining my door, brother?"

He gives an indignant cry when Thor throws an arm around his neck, wrestling him into a headlock. Thor feels a twinge of guilt-he is by far the stronger of the pair of them-but it is outweighed by his need to tease his often unflappable, often stoic little brother.

"Release me or I will stab you," Loki hisses. The _again_ lingers in the air and makes Thor chuckle.

"I guarantee you will not."

 _That_ gets his attention, though Thor is fairly certain he can feel the sharp edge of a blade nudging at his ribs through his armor regardless. "Oh?"

"Firstly," Thor says cheerfully, "Mother is here. And you know how little she likes our...games."

Loki looks up to meet their mother's half-amused, half-exasperated stare. He offers her a small smile of his own before twisting his head to glare at Thor again. "And the second reason?"

"Diana has written. Her mother has finally agreed to come to Asgard!"

Loki blinks, his expression still relatively neutral, but Thor knows him well enough to know the tell-tale signs of his happiness; a slight quirk to his mouth, softer than his mischief and warmer than his disdain. "Hm. Took her long enough."

Thor could not agree more.

* * *

Two weeks later, the agreed upon day of Diana and Queen Hippolyta's arrival finally dawns.

Heimdall smiles at him as he all but skids into the Observatory, too excited to behave as properly as Father would like. Mother is chuckling softly behind him and Loki's eye roll is nearly audible.

"You are in a good mood this morning, my prince," the Guardian of the Bifrost says.

"How could I not be?" Thor laughs. "It has been ages and there is so much to _show_ her-"

"Thor," comes Father's voice. More specifically, the voice he uses in the role of the Allfather, Protector of the Nine Realms and King of Asgard. Stern and commanding in a way that makes Thor wince and Loki flinch. "This is a diplomatic visit, not a game. Do not let your affection for the Princess blind you to that."

Thor frowns-how could being friends with Diana be anything other than a boon, if a strong bond between their peoples was needed? She will be Queen of the Amazons one day, as he will be King of Asgard! Surely it was a good thing that they get along? He opens his mouth to ask, only to have Loki's elbow jabbed suddenly against his ribs. He quickly glances towards his brother for explanation. As ever, Loki's face is carefully controlled, but he gives a small shake of his head.

 _Do not ask_ , that shake says, _you may not like the answer_.

There has been a...tension growing between Father and Loki, and it has worsened since they left their childhood behind. It pains him and Mother to see it, because of the deep love they bear for both of them. Thor has no such qualm with Father, but Loki...Loki does. And Thor trusts his brother more than anyone. So he does not voice his question, but instead nods.

"Yes, Father."

Satisfied, Father falls into step behind them. One hand comes to clasp Thor's shoulder, the other holding tight to Gungnir. Mother joins him and Thor sees Loki relax, slightly, when she tucks an arm into his.

"Are you ready, All-father?" ask Heimdall.

He must nod, because then the Bifrost whirls to life, blinding and wondrous in its color and sound. Diana and her mother soon appear. Queen Hippolyta looks as stern and dignified as ever, but Diana's eyes are alight with wonder and curiosity. Her expression quickly shifts into delight upon seeing them.

"Thor! Loki!" She cries and then she is there, one arm around each of their necks, despite the sharp _Diana, please_ from the Queen. "Oh, it is so good to see you!"

Their parents are exchanging much more sedate, proper greetings somewhere behind them, but Thor ignores it all in favor of his friend. She has grown, just as he and Loki have, though he can still see bits of the little girl he remembers so well, in her dark eyes and the jut of her cheekbones. He is, however, inordinately pleased to see that he has more than a few inches of height on her.

"It is good to see you too, Diana!" He says.

"I am surprised you recognize this...tree," Loki murmurs, gesturing in his direction with a flippant flick of his hand.

Thor rolls his eyes. "It is not my fault I am older _and_ taller than you, Loki."

Diana's smile softens, takes on a bittersweet edge. "Neither of you have changed. I am glad. Though I do not think it would matter if you had. I would recognize the two of you anywhere, even if we were all grown up."

Thor cannot help but reaching out to take her hand in his, worried at the sudden sadness in her voice, her face. Loki frowns and Thor can read the worry in his expression as well.

"We very well might have been, if your mother had held off for much longer. Why did she delay so long?"

Diana sighs. "Mother does not...she does not like to take risks. And leaving Themyscira for any reason is certainly one."

"Asgard is very safe," Thor assures her. "Heimdall ensures it is so."

Diana's expression brightens. "Heimdall? The one who guards the...the…"

"Bifrost, Princess," comes Heimdall's voice. "It is a privilege to meet you at last."

"And you! My aunt sends her greetings."

"Ah, Antiope. She is well, then?"

"As if you do not know! She says you see _everything_."

He chuckles, even as the Queen's disapproving, "Diana, manners," cuts across their amusement.

"Have I not earned a hug in greeting as well?" Asks Mother, stepping in before Diana's happy expression can fully crumple.

Diana eagerly gives it, tucking herself into her embrace as easily as Thor and Loki do. It makes him smile, to see that they have all retained their ease around each other, despite so many years between their last meeting and now.

At last, they make their way towards the palace. Diana has threaded one arm through his and the other through Loki's. She takes in even the smallest of things with gasps of amazement and excitement.

"What would you like to see first?"

Her smile takes on a mischievous tint. "Oh, I don't know. A cave? The library?"

It is an echo of his and Loki's first interaction with her, all those years ago, and Thor beams back, pleased that she has remembered it so well.

"You will have to be specific, I'm afraid," says Loki, teasing but mercifully not as sharp as he is with Fandral, who he has deemed a vain braggart, or Volstagg, who he thinks dim because of his size and cheerfulness. "Asgard has many caves. And many libraries."

"I want to see _all_ of them," Diana says. "And then, perhaps…"

"Perhaps?" Encourages Thor.

Diana darts a look at her mother, before leaning closer to them both to whisper, "Your training grounds? Antiope has been teaching me some, but Mother still does not approve…"

Thor frowns anew at that. He cannot fathom why Queen Hippolyta, a fearsome warrior herself, if Mother is to be believed, would deny her own daughter the chance to follow in her footsteps. To at least be able to defend herself, should trouble arise! Even the most mild of Asgardians have basic self defense training from the time they are small. And Diana is many things, but _mild_ is not one of them.

"Of course," he promises. "Perhaps I will persuade our friends to join us as well, so you can have a variety of sparring partners."

Diana looks delighted at the prospect, where Loki's face pinches in a sour expression.

" _Must_ we involve those-"

"Oh, I would very much like to meet them! Especially Lady Sif-she sounds fearsome."

Loki's expression softens a little at that; as annoying as he finds their companions, at times, Thor knows that he deems Sif more than worthy of admiration. She is easily the most level-headed of the bunch, but more engaging than he deems Hogun, and tolerates Loki's pranks with an unflappable grace.

"It is settled, then. After you have seen all that you wish of Asgard, we will all spar!"

* * *

It takes them the better part of three days to see all of the city's caves and libraries. Loki dawdles, oddly slow and patient for once, and it is not until he mentions it to Mother that he truly understands why.

"Thor," Mother murmurs, brushing a gentle hand over his cheek, "consider that Loki is much more guarded with his friendship than you are. And Diana has earned it, thoroughly and in full. You have many friends-he does not. Does it not follow that he is wary of sharing her with those might supplant him in her affection?"

Thor frowns. "Diana would never-"

"No," Mother agres. "But consider, _kjære hjerte_ , that Loki does not know that for certain. And you know how little he enjoys uncertainty."

Thor does not particularly understand it-there is no one he loves better than Loki, even with all of his mischief. And he knows his friends would like him better, if only he would let them. But he had decided, long ago, to simply love his brother for how he is, not how he would like him to be.

 _That is Father's role_ , he thinks, and then feels guilty for it.

With this in mind, he decides to introduce Diana to Sif first, without the distraction of their other friends. The girls take to each other immediately, though Thor pulls Sif aside to remind her that Diana is _not_ Asgardian, to be careful when throwing a punch at her. He has guessed that Amazons are something…other than average Midigardians, but he does not know if that means Diana is invulnerable in the same way that they are.

Loki, he suspects, knows more about it, likely gaining insight from one of the many volumes in the libraries. But, per usual, he will not share the information unless asked. And sometimes not even then.

Thor loves Loki, but sometimes it is difficult to like him.

* * *

"Do you ever feel as if you do not...fit?"

Thor stops before reaching the doorway. He'd been coming to the library of antiquity, to collect Loki and Diana for the midday meal, but the question stops him short.

"Me? Not fit in with all of the chattering sycophants who want to please my father, gain my brother's favor? Not fit in with those who only see glory in fighting, in knocking swords against each other until they've rattled what little brains they have around? Not fit in with those who only want me to be another Thor, cheerful and bright and strong, if perhaps a little slow on the uptake? How _ever_ could you come to that conclusion, Diana-"

"Loki," comes Diana's voice. "You know what I mean."

There's a beat of silence and then a very, very soft sigh that Thor cannot picture coming from his often prickly, often cagey little brother. "Yes," he says, and Thor's heart aches at the resignation in his voice. "I know what you mean."

There's a whisper of cloth and a half-hearted grumble from Loki. A hug, most likely, and Thor nearly smiles that disgruntled expression that his brother is likely wearing at the moment. "I am sorry that it is so. Though you should know, _I_ do not want you to be another Thor."

"I knew you had better taste."

There's the sound of swift smack. "That isn't what I meant. I love Thor. And being Thor suits him. Being Loki suits you. People should not wish you as anything other than you are."

"...thank you, Diana."

Not for the first time, Thor thanks whichever of his parents thought to venture to Themyscira.

* * *

Sif and Diana are sparring, again, when the rest of their friends discover them.

"So it's true," Fandral cries, and despite his cheerful demeanor, Thor can read the hurt in his tone, "you introduced you guest only to dear Sif!"

" _Dear_ Sif is far less annoying than the three of you," drawls Loki, from his lazily reclined position against a tree on the training grounds. "It seemed the most diplomatic choice."

"Ah, it is no matter! We are here now-may we meet her?" Asks Volstagg.

"We will have to wait until one of them wins," adds Hogun, sagely. "You know how little Sif likes being interrupted in the middle of a match."

He is right, and so the five of them watch the girls spar. Sif has clearly had more training, but Diana matches her in ferocity and determination, if not skill. But they are grinning at each other as they knock the training swords together, comfortable already after only 3 days of knowing each other. Diana has that effect, after all.

Finally, Sif manages to pin Diana with the sword to her throat.

"You cheated!" Diana cries, laughing.

"I would never!" Retorts Sif, though the mischievous grin on her face says otherwise. "You were simply _distracted_ -"

Diana's face goes slightly pink at that and Loki looks over to him with an arched eyebrow. Ah. Perhaps Fandral has lost the chance to win Diana's affection before even meeting her. Thor cannot help but be a little glad for it. Sif is far more worthy of the honor.

"A _hem_ ," calls Loki, causing both Sif and Diana to jump guiltily.

Sif helps her to her feet and they amble towards the assembled group.

"We've been found out, I'm afraid," Thor explains. "There are a few more people that would like to meet you, Diana."

"Good, I have wanted to meet them as well!" She says. She offers each boy a smile in turn. "Thor's letters are full of your exploits. I feel as if I know you all already!"

"And us, you," says Volstagg. "You are all either of them can talk about, on days your letters arrive."

Loki scowls mightily in Volstagg's direction even as Thor rolls his eyes at his dramatics. It is true, after all; why be embarrassed by it?

"You must be Volstagg," Diana says, offering him her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you!"

Volstagg barely has a chance to shake her hand with a beaming smile before Fandral is elbowing him out of the way, bowing over Diana's hand before pressing a courtly kiss to its back. Diana's eyes flick up to Thor's, bright with amusement.

"I am Fandral," he starts to say, "and I must say, Princess, neither of my clearly blind friends have done your beauty justice-"

"A greave error, on their parts, clearly," Diana interrupts, with a sly grin. "Though they have both warned me about your...what was it you said?"

"Poor attempts at eloquence?" Offers Loki.

"Misplaced charm," says Thor, more gently.

Fandral deflates as Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg laugh.

"Still, it is good to meet you. And you must be Hogun, then."

Hogun offers her a gentle nod. "It is nice to meet you, Princess Diana."

"Just Diana, please. It...it is not often I get to make friends who need not use my title." A tint of melancholy clouds her face. Thor knows there are no other Amazonians her age on Themyscira and that she is likely thinking of how she must return there, to her crown and responsibilities. It is a sensation he is becoming more and more familiar with as well.

"Well then, Just Diana," Thor says, throwing an arm around her shoulders to pull her from her sudden sadness. "Who shall you spar next?"

* * *

Thor and Loki-and now the Warriors Three, and Sif-much as they'd like to, cannot lay claim to _all_ of Diana's time.

This is, as Father reminded him the very first morning, a diplomatic trip, not a vacation. _What_ exactly Queen Hippolyta and Father discuss in the great hall most mornings remains a mystery, as does the training Diana receives from Mother while that is going on.

"Mother is a Queen," Loki says with a roll of his eyes. "And eventually Diana will be one too. Of course it makes sense that she's training her."

"But training her for _what_?" Thor asks. He is…well. He is a little jealous, both of Diana and Loki alike. Father has always taken such a strong interest in his training as a warrior, of his growing leadership skills amongst his friends that will one day be his soldiers as well. And he is grateful for it! And he does not doubt Mother's love for him. But it is Loki she has always devoted her attention to, as a mentor, and to see her do it again for Diana…

"Queenly things," Loki says, glibly.

Thor scowls. "She has her own queenly mother for that."

It is the wrong thing to say, for Loki gives him an arch, snooty look that only furthers his frustration. "Jealous, are we?"

 _No_ , Thor wants to say, but that would be a lie.

"...a little," he admits.

Loki's eyes widen, all hints of smugness wiped from his face. "Are you _really_? I thought you were...content with your warrior's training."

"I am. It is only...well, variety wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Hm," his brother hums, in a way that Thor knows to mean he won't be forgetting this particular show of weakness anytime soon. "Interesting. And perhaps you should consider that's what Diana is being taught as well. A...variety."

Thor's brow furrows at that. Mother teaches Loki magic-this much he _does_ know-but what good would that do Diana?

"But why from Mother? She is not Asgardian. No matter how mythical the Amazons may be on Midgard, they are not like us. Diana isn't like us. She isn't a _god_."

Loki fixes him with an odd look. "Are you so sure?"

* * *

His brother's words rattle in his head for the next few days. Ultimately, he decides to dismiss them; Loki likes nothing more than to set his head spinning-sometimes both literally _and_ figuratively-and besides. Thor has seen no evidence that Diana is not simply some sort of advanced kind of Midgardian. Not quite human, of course, but not like _them_ , either.

(It is not the first time in his life that Thor is very, very wrong about something. And it certainly isn't the last-but it is one of the times that sticks with him, even through the following times that he is _very, very_ wrong about something.)

The day everything goes...sideways begins rather normally. Father and Queen Hippolyta glare at each other across the table before disappearing into his private chambers to discuss matters none of them-save Mother-have been made privy. Mother and Diana also quickly vanish after breakfast is finished, though Diana has promised to meet them for a sparring session later.

And she does, arriving a few hours later, with her hand in Sif's. It's as open as a statement as any, though they are all young yet and this is-he knows from both of them-not their first crush, not their first kiss. But both are blushing, smitten and pleased, and Thor is pleased for them. Loki smirks as a grumbling Volstagg hands over a few coins; there'd been a harmless few bets placed on who would confess first, and where. Thor had not been foolish enough to bet against his brother, nor foolish enough to earn Diana or Sif's wrath by being _caught_ betting on them.

"Break it up, lovebirds," crows Fandral, who has taken the fact that Diana has as much interest in him as she does the dust accumulating under Father's throne in stride, "we have to pick teams!"

Diana's skills have improved greatly since her arrival. Enough so that Hogun-arguably the most sensible of all of them-has deemed it safe enough for them to spar in groups. Thor usually leads one group, Hogun the other.

It is the same today. Hogun picks Diana first. Thor chooses Sif, who thanks him with a punch to the arm. Hogun claims Fandral; Thor, Volstagg. Loki, as ever, opts out, preferring to offer snide commentary from the sidelines.

They all pick up their weapons-blunted, of course, or practice ones-before gathering on their respective side.

"What is the plan?"

"Sif, you take Fandral-he's no match for you, speed-wise, and you don't get bothered by his banter. Volstagg, you can outlast and outreach Hogun."

Sif's eyebrows shoot upwards. "You...plan on fighting Diana?"

Thor pats her arm. "I will not use my full strength, I promise. But she is improved, and she might as well practice with someone who is stronger than her but does not wish to hurt her."

Sif gives him an unreadable look before shrugging. "You are our captain. We will do as you ask."

"And kick their arses in the interim!" Volstagg booms, clapping a hand to Thor's shoulder.

Loki lazily gives the signal for the match to begin. It dissolves into a sort of beautiful chaos; they've all been paired well, with opponents that challenge them without meaning to do harm. Diana grins at him, fierce and happy, as they stride towards each other. She blocks his blows with ease, using her smaller stature to dart under his arm.

"Do not go easy on me, Thor!" She says. "I am not so delicate!"

Which is true and not, all at once. Diana has the makings of a great warrior of her own people. But he cannot bear the thought of striking at her too hard and hurting her in truth. He has done so before, with all of his friends and Loki too, but they heal quickly. Thor does not know if she will. He does not want to be the one who finds out.

Seemingly realizing he _is_ holding back his full strength, Diana scowls. Scowls and promptly knocks his sword from his hand. She drops hers as well and Thor can only gawk at her when she holds up her fists instead.

"Fight me fairly!" Diana cries. "I have trained enough for that!"

"I do not wish to hurt you, Diana-"

She smirks at him. "Coward."

It is not nearly as good of a baiting that Loki can give, but Thor's pride prickles at the word.

"Fine," he says, even as he can hear the rest of their friends' motions grind to a halt around them.

"Thor," calls Hogun, "I do not think-"

"I am not afraid of an Asgardian princeling," goads Diana, "but I do think you might be afraid of me."

Thor frowns and lunges for her. He has fought Sif. Many times, in fact, and many times has she gotten the better of him. And it quickly becomes apparent that the time she and Diana have been spending alone has not been wholly spent on kissing and sweet nothings.

Despite himself, Thor hasn't had this much fun in _years_.

Diana has just succeeded in driving an elbow into his gut, making his eyes water, when a sudden, sharp cry of " _Diana!"_ reaches them.

"Oh _hel_ ," groans Fandral. "It's the Queen."

Queen Hippolyta is striding towards them, a fearsome frown on her lovely features. Diana's fighting stance nearly automatically wilts. The sight makes Thor more angry than her earlier taunt had. What right did Hippolyta have, to keep her from doing something that clearly comes so naturally to her? Why did she want Diana to be helpless and _ordinary_ , when she is anything but?

It's that thought that has him shoving her shoulder, a little more forcefully than before. Diana's eyes snap to his in alarm.

"Thor, my mother-"

"You may not be afraid of a lowly Asgardian prince," he hears himself saying, unable to stop himself, "because I think you've saved all your fear for your _mother_ instead."

Diana's eyes _blaze_ and then she is launching herself at him. Her ferocity is unsurprising-Thor has felt it, seen it, when he has been frustrated, belittled-and he concerns himself with fending off her attacks rather than returning them.

"Diana! Enough of this-you are making a mockery of yourself!"

"I am not," she snarls, words clearly directed at her mother even though her eyes are fixed on Thor's. "I am an _Amazon_ , I am a _warrior_ , I am _just as good as you_ -"

 _Yes you are_ , Thor thinks, so proud he could burst.

And then it _does_ feel like he's bursting-or at least his head is-because Diana's fist has caught him square in side of his temple, and then-

Darkness.

* * *

When Thor awakens, Mother is sitting to the left of his bed, Loki to his right, and Diana hovers anxiously by his feet.

"Well," he croaks, making all of them jump, "I think it's me that should be afraid of you."

" _Thor_ ," Diana gasps, "I am-I am so _sorry_ , I did not mean to hurt you, are you alright?"

His head is throbbing, of course, but he's had with worse. Volstagg's punches tended to be _much_ more painful. "I am fine. Good aim, Diana."

"I told you it would take more than a measly punch to free us from his presence," Loki says, though he softens his words with a sharp _pat pat_ to Thor's hand.

"And as _I_ have said: it was an accident. You need not worry about punishment, _stær_ ," Mother says gently, reaching for one of Diana's hands while her other continues its soothing, steady motions through Thor's hair.

"Not from you at least," Diana sighs. "Mother is furious. She wants to return to Themyscira right away."

Mother frowns at that. She stands, dropping a kiss to Thor's forehead before heading towards the door. "I will speak to her, and the All-Father. You three stay here."

The door has been closed behind her for precisely five minutes before they scurry out into the hall. Well, Diana and Loki scurry; Thor, propped between them, is dragged along.

"Are you sure we should be listening to this?" He murmurs.

"Must you always be honorable?" Grumbles Loki. "Do you not ever want to know the truth for yourself?"

"Shh!" Hisses Diana. "I can hear voices."

They've reached the door to Mother's chambers and can hear angry tones coming from within. They dare not open the door and reveal themselves, but Loki does a complicated figure with his hands and the sounds become less muted, if not entirely clear.

" _-it is a dangerous gambit you are running, Hippolyta. And it will not be you who will pay the price when the truth is revealed."_

" _Hah! As if you are in any position to lecture me about truth! You think I do not know a cuckoo in the nest when I see one?"_

"What's a cuckoo?"

"Shh!"

" _You dare-"_

" _Odin, Hippolyta, enough! You have done nothing but bicker since this venture began. What purpose does it serve, to be so at odds? The children get along-they are all good for each other. Surely you can see that, if nothing else. Would you deprive them of that, for your own petty squabbles?"_

There is a pause.

All of them fidget. Thor is abruptly aware of Diana slipping a hand into his, the other into Loki's, and squeezing tight enough that it nearly hurts.

" _No. It has been good for Diana to have friends her own age. I can admit that, Frigga. But I_ _ **never**_ _gave my permission for your...sons to train her, to teach her to fight-"_

" _It is not their fault that they saw a wrong and tried to right it-"_

" _A wrong, you say, All-Father. Tell me, are there not wrongs I could lay at your feet? Far worse than wanting to keep a child-my child-safe?"_

Another pause that has Diana looking anxiously between Thor and Loki. Thor shrugs, as confused as she is and then-

Loki makes the complicated gesture again and their parents' voices become muffled once more.

"Loki," Diana complains, "there was more to _hear_ -"

"I do not think we should," he interrupts. "Let us go before they come out and discover us."

Thor and Diana exchange a confused look at his sudden change of heart, but cannot refuse him. It is unlikely that Diana-for all the earlier power in her punch-could carry Thor alone.

* * *

Whatever decision Mother, Father, and Queen Hippolyta reach, it allows for them to remain in Asgard until the end of the week. There is no more sparring, of course, but there are plenty of ways for them to occupy their time.

"Do you remember showing me the Godkiller?" Thor asks.

Diana nods, rolls her eyes, but tucks her arm through his all the same. She's been very, very gentle with him since she'd punched him, and Thor can hardly fault her for being afraid of her own strength. It's a fear he knows well enough, after all.

"Well," he says, "I have something to match it."

Mjølnir sits in a place of honor in Odin's Vault. Father once wielded it, before he became king and inherited Gungnir, and here will the hammer remain, until it is Thor's turn to hold it.

"Oh," says Diana, reaching out a hand to touch the smooth face, "it is...mighty."

"Yes," Thor agrees. "And less prone to smudging than your precious Gauntlets."

She snorts, bumping her hip against his. The teasing light dies from her eyes as she looks back towards Mjølnir. "And who would wield it?"

Thor swallows. It is his birthright. But the inscription gives him pause: _Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of-_

The rest of it is blank. Mjølnir, like so many other Asgardian weapons, has been passed down throughout the centuries.

"I will," he admits, "if I be worthy."

Diana offers him a serious, soft expression. "How could you not be?"

* * *

Their second parting is as heartbreaking as the first.

Diana and Sif had said a private goodbye, the night before, but hug again after Diana has said her farewells to the Warriors Three.

"Keep an eye on them," Thor hears Diana whisper.

"Keep an eye on _yourself_ ," Sif says back. "You need only call for Heimdall if you need us."

Heimdall nods, seemingly as all-hearing as he is all-seeing, even as Queen Hippolyta fixes him with a stern look.

Loki is next to receive a tight embrace from Diana and shocks them all by returning it. "Take care, Loki. Αγάλι-αγάλι γίνεται η αγουρίδα μέλι."

"Sentiment," he grumbles. "Do not let your warrior's training keep you from writing to us. Mother will be cross."

"Yes, I'm sure _Mother_ would be," Diana answers with a slight smile. She gives him one last squeeze before turning to Thor.

"You will come back again," he says, trying to imbue the statement with as much surety as he can. He would not put it past the Queen to never let Diana leave her sight again, let alone return to Asgard.

The Amazonian Queen seems aware of this and narrows her eyes in his direction. Diana ignores her mother, wrapping her arms around Thor's waist and squeezing with all her might-

Well. Perhaps not _all_ of it, given that none of his bones crack, but they certainly do creak a little.

"Ow," says Thor, mostly teasing.

"You are a big Asgardian baby," she answers, releasing him. "But yes. I will be back."

"You are always welcome here, Diana," says Mother.

She folds herself into Mother's embrace with the same ease she had at her arrival. Thor thinks he sees something like envy on Diana's mother's face, but he does not know her well enough to name it in truth.

"Thank you, Frigga," he hears Diana murmur before she turns her attention to Father.

"I think you for your hospitality, All-Father," she says, offering him a proper warrior's salute.

"The honor was mine, Diana _guddatter_. Safe travels to you."

Queen Hippolyta's glare is nothing short of poisonous now. What had Father said? To name Diana as such was to guarantee her protection throughout the Nine Realms-surely for a woman who wanted to protect her child as much as Hippolyta does, that is a boon?

"Diana," she says, "we are leaving."

Diana sighs, giving them all one last, desperately sad look, before standing at her mother's side.

The Bifrost whirls to life and then-

They are gone.

* * *

Thor overhears yet another whispered conversation, a few weeks later.

"Amazon or not, she should not have been able to...that kind of strength..."

"Do you have a question for me, Loki?"

"Is she...is Diana like us?"

"No. But she is not wholly Amazon, either."

 _Hel_ , Thor thinks. What kind of secrets was Hippolyta keeping from Diana?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok so. You may notice that the main tag is Diana/Thor. And that is the endgame ship here! But given that this fic is following them across the span of their lives, and I do want to include their later canon romances (Steve/Diana), (Thor/Jane), DianaSif as a little teenage summer fling seemed too perfect not to include. I will ask for patience for our duo-they've got a lot of growing up to do before they get together. Bear with me; I promise it'll be worth it.

As for Diana's parentage: look I know some people interpret Hippolyta's "I wanted you so much I sculpted you from clay and Zeus breathed life into you" but...as someone who grew up on Greek mythology my entire adolescence, I'm going with the much more likely "Zeus and Hippolyta got it on and the result was Diana". Why else would she call Ares "brother"? If only a "god" can kill another "god", I'm betting the higher power rules around that aren't going to go for "sure, Zeus kinda helped bring this Amazon sculpture to life". I'm just saying. If you have a different headcanon, that's great! This is just what I'm working with in this particular story.

Hippolyta's comment about a "cuckoo in the nest": a cuckoo is a bird that's known for "brood parasitism"-i.e. they'll place their eggs in another bird's nest for them to raise. The "cuckoo" in question here is Loki-though he doesn't know it yet, and how Hippolyta knows it is yet to be revealed. ;)

 **Vocab:**

anarr: Norwegian for 'second'

kjære hjerte: Norwegian for 'dear heart'

stær: Norwegian for 'starling'

Αγάλι-αγάλι γίνεται η αγουρίδα μέλι: a Greek proverb that essentially translates to "unripe grape gets sweet as honey, at a slow pace" i.e. "It takes time to grow bigger or better. Patience!"

guddatter: Norwegian for 'goddaughter" (Odin's being a bit of a dick here, because yes, he's putting Diana under his protection but he's ALSO kinda spilling the beans about who her real dad is.)


End file.
